horror high 2 pesadila embarazosa
by BloddyDemon
Summary: los monstruos se van de excursion al castillo de dracula en donde se desvelará un importante secreto
HORROR HIGH 2: EXCURSION DE PESADILLA

Eran las ocho de la mañana, y a las puertas del instituto Horror High un grupo de monstruos esperaban la llegada de un autobús que les llevaría a los Cárpatos, hasta el castillo de Drácula que, además era un hotel- Será genial- dijo emocionada María seguro que encontraré a mi amor platónico en un vampiro o un hombre-lobo – Que daño ha hecho crepúsculo- lamentó Violeta viendo la cara de embobada de su amiga- Yo me conformo con no vomitar en el viaje , llevo dos días con nauseas , casi desde hace 2 meses…. -¿llevarás de compañero a Draco?- preguntó su amiga Nerea intentando cambiar de tema, ya que no soportaba conversaciones en las que se hablara de cualquier fluido corporal – sí, eso, si lo consigo encontrar …- ¡EH! – dijo alguien entre la multitud, Draco-¡Draco!- saludó Violeta corriendo hasta él para abrazarlo- Ya pensé que no vendrías …-Violeta le besó mientras este la abrazaba- ¡EH! Tortolitos si seguís así el autobús se irá sin nosotros- Los alumnos fueron hasta el autobús, se sentaron, María junto a Nerea , y Violeta junto a Draco-..mmm..uf-suspiró Violeta-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó él preocupado- Solo un dolor de estomago nada más-El autobús arrancó – atención alumnos- informó la profesora- haremos dos paradas a lo largo del viaje, cada trozo del trayecto dura tres horas- tras esto algunos hablaron; escucharon música o leían. Mientras, Violeta estaba apoyada en el hombro de Draco, con dolor de cabeza y algo de nauseas, que se la fueron pasando a lo largo del viaje-¿qué te ocurre?- intentó de nuevo Draco- ya te lo he dicho, por alguna razón me levanto con nauseas, incluso llego a vomitar algunas veces – cogió una almohada y se puso a dormir.

En sus sueños Violeta se encontraba en las calderas, su hogar, pero había algo extraño; parecía que solo ella estaba allí, de repente escuchó un llanto de un niño. Siguió el sonido hasta acabar frente a una cuna, con un bebé dentro, no debía tener mucho tiempo de vida, tenía parte del cordón umbilical aún pegado, con la piel algo roja y totalmente humedecido.- vamos, no llores- dijo ella cogiendo al bebé en brazos- No deberías estar aquí, eres demasiado pequeño para tener pesadillas con mi padre.- vio que tenía una pulsera de papel, esa que ponen a los recién nacidos con sus datos. Miró la parte en la que ponía "padres" y leyó "padre: Draco madre: Voleta"- no puede ser…- miró la fecha de nacimiento, una fecha de dentro de 9 meses. Quiso sentarse para reponerse, pero el sueño cambió, ahora estaba en la sala de un hospital , tumbada en una camilla, vestía un camisón de hospital con una mancha en la zona baja de su cuerpo , de algo similar al agua mezclado con sangre. Sintió un dolor punzante en su abultado vientre que las hizo retorcerse de dolor, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se despertó. Estaba encogida y pálida sentada en el asiento del autobús; se habían detenido en un área de descanso.- bien chicos- anunció la profesora – Descanso de 15 minutos- Los alumnos bajaron - ¿estás bien?- preguntó Draco a su compañera- sí, no te preocupes- Violeta fue con sus dos amigas hasta una mesa y antes de que su novio llegara, habló con ellas- ¿ alguna de vosotras ha estado aquí antes?- yo sí- contestó Nerea-¿ donde hay una farmacia- Al final de esta calle en la acera de enfrente…- antes de que pudiera terminar la frase violeta salió corriendo colina arriba-¿ que crees que la pasa?- Irá a por condones , ya sabes.. para que ella y Draco…- insinuó la ángel- demonio.

Mientras sus amigas bromeaban, ella llegó a la farmacia, escondió su guante y entró. Era un local pequeño, toltalmente blanca, con estanterías llenas de productos farmacéuticos . Se acerco a uno de ellos, y cogió una cajita de cartón blanca y rosa, pagó, y corrió colina abajo cuando chocó- ¡CHICAS!-se quejó- perdona- se disculpó Nerea- el autobús va a marcharse y tu no volvías-¿ que es eso? – preguntó María viendo la caja de la farmacia-Un termómetro – mintió Violeta- tengo un poco de fiebre- Bueno date prisa porque sino el bus se irá sin nosotras- Se guardó el test en la mochila y montó en el autobús .

Tras largas horas de viaje el autobús llegó a su destino: el castillo de Drácula- alumnos- informó la profesora- agruparos en grupos de 3 para el reparto de las habitaciones, sin juntaros chicas con chicos- Obviamente nuestras tres amigas se agruparon para dormir en la habitación 237. Violeta y Nerea dormirían en unas camas y María en un confortable saco de dormir. Tras la abundante cena en el comedor principal las tres volvieron a la habitación- No debí tomar 6 chuletas de cerdo- se quejó María con dolor de estomago. Aprovechando que sus dos amigas estaban incapacitadas, Violeta buscó en su neceser un pañuelo con un test de embarazo dentro, se lo había hecho al llegar al hotel y tras unas horas de espera debía saber la verdad- Oye Violeta- dijo María entrando sorpresivamente en el baño- No tendrás algún medicamento de la farmacia-¿yo?...yo nn…no ¿qué voy a tener? – dijo nerviosamente a su compañera- ¿ qué tienes ahí? – interrogó la demonio- Nada- respondió rápidamente; su amiga la miró sospechosa, conocía esa mirada, empujó a María y antes de poder salir esta la agarró tirándola al suelo-¡DAMELO!- ordenó María.- NO- Violeta lo tiró lo más lejos que pudo sin darse cuenta de que, mientras peleaba, Nerea cogió el test- Esto es un test de embarazo, y además positi…- se quedó en silencio, las otras dos chicas dejaron de pelear y se pusieron a los lados de su amiga para ver lo mismo: una pantalla rosa-No… no- se lamentó Violeta- tiene que ser una broma- dijo lloriqueando- Tal vez sea defectuoso- intentó animar Nerea- ¿ cómo puedes saber que estas embarazada?- porque hace tres meses que no me viene a regla … y además….-Violeta se quitó el jersey y la camiseta para mostrarlas el leve abultamiento de su vientre- tal vez… sean gases – dijo Nerea con una sonrisa nerviosa- o que comes mucho….-¿ y qué vas a hacer?-preguntó María- no lo sé, sois las únicas a quienes se lo he dicho- Deberías decírselo a Draco y a tu padre- D..de acuerdo.

Esa noche, mientras sus amigas dormían, Violeta fue hasta la habitación de Draco y llamó a la puerta- Violeta..¿ qué haces aquí?-Necesito hablar contigo-Draco la dejó entrar- ¿ qué te pasa?- Bueno… yo… no sé cómo decirte esto… ¿recuerdas cuando nos acostamos en las duchas?... pues resulta que desde ese día no… me … me ha bajado el período- le extendió el brazo y le mostro el test- ¿ desde cuándo…?- calculo unos 3 meses, ¿ qué vamos a hacer?- no no no no que vas a hacer TÚ, yo no quería esto, ni siquiera quería cambiarme a tu instituto, no quiero tener nada que ver con cualquiera de los monstruos existente- la empujó fuera de su habitación y la cerró en las narices.

Volvió a su habitación, triste y cabizbaja- ¿dónde estabas?- le dije a Draco lo que me pasaba- y…- ella solo se limitó a llorar- ¿qué vas a hacer entonces?- Deberías llamar a tu padre,- opinó Nerea- explícale lo ocurrido- Violeta miró su móvil, tal vez fuera lo mejor. Se metió en el baño y marcó el número de su padre- hola-hola papá,- ¿ que tal te lo estas pasando?- Bien, por cierto, papá… tengo que decirte algo- te escucho…..- s…solo quería decirte que te hecho de menos.- entonces colgó. Salió del baño y se metió en la cama.

En sus sueños Violeta andaba por las calderas, cuando se encontró con su padre-Papa-dijo alegremente acercándose a él para recibir una bofetada-¿creías que no me iba a dar cuenta de lo que te pasaba?- la gritó- por favor deja que te lo explique papá- no vas a explicarme nada, te vas a marchar de casa y no quiero que vuelvas por casa- La luz de la Luna atravesó a su padre, ese no era él, se sentía tan culpable por lo que había hecho que se torturaba en sueños, hizo desaparecer la imagen de su padre, se sentó en el suelo y se tocó el vientre- Siempre estaré junto a ti pequeño, pase lo que pase….

Amanecía en el hotel y María y Nerea se habían levantado por un sonido brusco y grotesco. Era su amiga, que vomitaba con la cabeza metida en el váter .Tras esto los alumnos se prepararon para esto los alumnos hicieron una excursión en un bus turístico por los jardines del castillo y la ciudad. Miró a su alrededor todo el mundo la miraba, sobre todo Draco quien lo hacía con odio-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó-acaso no te acuerdas de esto-dijo una de las hermanas fantasma que trabajaba en el periódico escolar con un video de ella discutiendo con Draco en el pasillo por lo de su embarazo.

Tras el día turístico los alumnos recogieron sus cosas y volvieron a casa. Violeta fue la última en bajar del autobús, su padre la esperaba abajo, suspiró, cogió su maleta y bajó del autobús

-hola papá- saludó triste-¿ qué te pasa pequeña?- papá yo… tengo que decirte algo.


End file.
